Chapter 19: The Power of Suggestion
Category:Tyson1993 At the Coral Reef Inn at 7:00 pm, Sasha entered the restaurant. Sebastian, Annabelle, Bess, and Oliver could not catch her after she swam away, but they followed her and watched from outside. Sasha went to the back of the restaurant and sat with Belladonna's mer-Doberman watchers Roscoe and Desoto. Roscoe said, "Well, well, well, look who showed up." "She has very serious problems." Desoto remarked, "Belladonna told us to keep an eye on you with our cool magic eyes." "So tell us Sasha, have you been crying? You look like you had been having a bad day." Roscoe said to Sasha. Sasha with tear marks streaming down her face said, "I'm doing just fine, but I don't have time for chit chat. Belladonna says that-" Then Roscoe leaning over interrupted and said, "Oh we can help you alright. Belladonna sent us here to pick you up tonight. She can make your dreams come true. In fact, we've been watching you like some watchdog in the ocean." Sasha was surprised. "She sent you two here? You must be Roscoe and Desoto who worked for the boogie-merdog all along." Desoto says, "Yep, well, who told you that?" Sasha answers, "Annabelle told me about you both." Then she gets a little mad snarling at the mer-dobermans and said, "Ugh, of all the arrogant, presumptuous, egotistical evil merdogs I ever met-" Roscoe spoke up and said, "You're correct, Sasha! Now lighten up and listen, we'll take good care of you, nothing will bother you, and if you want to be with Charlie, you can come with us to Belladonna's lair located at the dark depths of the sea. Remember when Belladonna said that you should meet her in her lair?" Sasha said, "No! No, I would not go down there. It's too dark and scary. There's too many predators down there." Roscoe laughed and said, "Don't worry Sash, Belladonna met you at the end of the party at Laila's house last night, now she can help you that if we take you to her. You know Charlie's looking for you, right?" Sasha remembered the day she saved Charlie and her love sick feelings returned. She thought for a minute then said, "Belladonna's right, my father was wrong about Charlie. Let's go see her." Alas, Roscoe turned his head to Desoto and said, "You heard the princess, let's go." While outside, Sebastian, Oliver, Bess, and Annabelle gasped in disbelief when they saw Sasha was leaving the restaurant as she swam out with two mer-dobermans. Sebastian said, "Sasha, w-w-where are you going?" the crab swam up to Sasha and said, "Sasha, what are you doing among all this riffraff? I didn't mean to tell your father, It was and accident!" Sasha says, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to see Belladonna and you can't stop me." Sebastian fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail fins on a green mertail as she tried to swim away. "Sasha, no!" Sebastian gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster, she's Annabelle's evil cousin, she means to trick you. She tried to overthrow all the merdogs!" Desoto said to Roscoe, "Hey Roscoe, look who's behind us now. A little crustacean and a mercat along with a Cocker spaniel merdog and Belladonna's goody mertailed cousin Annabelle." "Too bad that she's with us now." Roscoe sneered and snapped as he and Desoto used their black mertails to kick air bubbles in Sebastian's face to let go of Sasha's mertail fins. Sasha pulled away from Sebastian, Oliver, Annabelle and Bess as she, Roscoe, and Desoto swam away.